Jumping to Conclusions
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. It was a nasty habit, really. It was bound to get her into trouble eventually.


**a/n: You guys are lucky I love you! I am on vacation and I wouldn't normally post anything new, but I seriously love you all and so here's the new oneshot. Now, on a more serious note, I am slightly disappointed in the low number of reviews I have received on my past few updates. Maybe my writing isn't as good as it used to be? At least tell me what I am doing wrong (if that happens to be the case), mkay? Reviews help writers find inspiration and ideas so please please review the stories you read. Not just mine, but all stories. Every writer likes seeing a review. Even if it's just a couple of words. It's the thought that counts. Thanks, everyone! Okay, enough of my ramblings, on to the oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs. Bummer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jumping to Conclusions<strong>

"He's impossible!"

Annie launched herself head first onto the couch in her sister's living room. The older sister sighed and turned her desk chair around, ready for round one of what was sure to be a long fight. This wasn't the first time she had been in this situation. She was starting to feel more like a therapist than an older sister nowadays.

"Don't tell me you're arguing again," Danielle begged, hands resting on her hips as she gave her younger sister a condescending look. Annie kicked off her shoes without lifting her head.

"You are, aren't you?"

She nodded against the throw pillows, turning her head so she could speak, "He's denying anything happened recently between him and Natasha when I just know something did. He was singing her praises in the Starbucks line this morning. Why would he lie to me? I know something went on. I heard him talking about it to Stu the other day!" Annie rambled.

Danielle sighed.

"You talked to him, though?"

"Yeah," There was a soft knock on the door causing Annie to quickly sit up and glare at her sister, "Don't answer that!" Annie hissed.

"Danielle? Look, I know Annie's in there. Can I talk to her? Please?"

Outside on the front step, Auggie leaned against the door frame, wrapping his coat tighter around himself to fend off the chilly autumn air.

Annie silently waved her hands frantically to try and stop her sister.

"Come on in, Auggie," Danielle called as she shook her head at her younger sister's pathetic display. Auggie opened to door, closing it behind him. Annie gave one last glare in her sister's direction before turning to face a stone-faced August Anderson.

"Hey, Annie," Auggie offered weakly, folding his cane and putting it in his coat pocket.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Please?"

Annie looked helplessly in Danielle's direction. Danielle held up her hands in her own defense, this was one argument she was staying out of.

Auggie sighed and continued, "Annie, I don't know what you think you heard, but if you're mad you obviously didn't hear me right."

"Uh huh," Annie looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

"Damnit, Annie!" Auggie threw his arms in the air, "You are _so_ impossible! You're stubborn and independent and hard-headed and frustrating and freaking impossible! Do you even realize that?"

Annie was on her feet and standing not more than three feet from Auggie. Her eyes narrowed as she too lost her head and started shouting.

"_I'm_ impossible? You're impossible! Running around with Natasha and every other freaking woman on his planet like it's no big deal! And then lying about it!"

"I didn't lie!"

The fight was quickly escalating into a shouting match. Danielle sighed quietly and pushed her chair back, ready to dial Michael's cell number if they got too far into this. She wouldn't really be able to break them up. Annie was surprisingly strong for her size and Auggie—well, Auggie looked like he belonged in the Army or Navy or Marines, not working at the Smithsonian.

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, very Mature!"

"You started it!" Auggie accused, glaring in Annie's direction.

Annie balled her fists, taking another step towards Auggie.

"Why did you even come to talk to me? All you want to do is argue."

She gritted her teeth to stop herself from decking him.

"No, all I want to do it find out what you think you heard."

"That's arguing. And I know what I heard; I heard you and Stu talking about Natasha and all those wonderful women you have been with."

Auggie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, Annie, you didn't. You heard me and Stu talking about _you_."

"Yeah well!.. Oh…um, why are we still yelling then?"

The brunette man shrugged.

"You were talking about me?"

"Yes, and you could have saved us a scene in the line at Starbucks if you would have asked instead of screaming at me."

Annie turned a nice shade of scarlet. The blind man before her ran another hand through his messy hair.

"Why don't we leave your sister alone? She seems to be caught in our crossfire again," he offered. Daniele smiled appreciatively. The blond woman glared at the change of subject.

"Fine!" She grabbed her shoes off the ground and her coat of the nearby chair, giving her older sister one last 'I-blame-you-if-I-kill-him' look. Danielle loudly sighed in relief as they shut the front door behind them. Let them deal with it out in the cold, she figured.

Auggie took a deep breath and turned around, stopping Annie abruptly on the front path.

"This is ridiculous."

Annie nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, "Yes it is," she agreed.

"No. This fight, I mean. I don't like Natasha. I never _really_ liked Natasha. I mean, she was fun for a while I guess, but we both know I am currently looking for something more meaningful than that. And we were clearly talking about you, so I don't know how you got Natasha from that conversation or why you were eavesdropping but it's you. All. You."

Before Annie had the chance to argue or get another word out into the conversation, he ended his spewing of words with his lips, kissing her roughly on the lips with a precise accuracy that had developed quickly over time. Annie made every attempt to back away at the last second, but her mind was easily void of any argument. Auggie broke the kiss after a few moments, moving his face barely centimeters from her face to rest his forehead against her own, the smallest of smiles appearing on his face.

"I'm sick of this jog-trot with you, Annie. We have to stop arguing like this. We both know it's pointless and annoying."

For the first time that day, she was speechless, just nodding her response. Then, remembering non-verbal cues were helpless with him, she spoke aloud.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I completely agree. And I'm an idiot."

He nodded, teasingly.

"You have to trust me, you'd think after five months you would."

Annie glanced away, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her coat.

"Five months and six days, actually."

Auggie's point was only farther supported. She sighed, falling forward into his waiting arms.

"I'm sorry, Auggie"

He wrapped his arms around her, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"I forgive you," he sighed, head nuzzling the crook of her neck, nose buried in her soft hair, "I always will."

She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of his shampoo and cologne and detergent.

"Have you learned your lesson at least?"

Annie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Hmm?"

"About jumping to conclusions."

"Oh," Annie lifted her head off of Auggie's shoulder, "Of course I have. It was a nasty habit, really. Besides, Danielle always told me it would get me into trouble eventually."

Auggie chuckled, tightening his grip on the blonde woman in his arms, "She was right, you know."

"She's always right."

* * *

><p><strong>an: I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. More to come! Please make sure to review, thanks everyone!**


End file.
